Misunderstandings
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "It was all part of a misunderstanding, a big and complex misunderstanding which tangled both of them into a messy situation. It was bad enough to the point of no-return." A GrayLu two-shot.
1. The Withering Flower

**Disclaimer**_ - I don't owe Fairy Tail._

**Summary** _- "It was all part of a misunderstanding, a big and complex misunderstanding which tangled both of them into a messy situation. It was bad enough to the point of no-return." A GrayLu two-shot._

**Genre **_- Romance/Angst_

**Note -**_ First chapter is somewhat from Gray's P.O.V and second is from Lucy's ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Withering Flower_

If there was one girl which had struck the strings of the young man's heart then it would be none other than the the naive newcomer whom he thought, would be nothing impressive but only he knows, how she proved him completely wrong. The female mage whom he likes to refer as,

_** 'Cruel Beauty'. **_

The beauty, who has been his first crush ever since their first meeting. At first, he thought that he must just be interested in her body, afterall she was very attractive and hot - made him drool. No, he is not an pervert by any angle, maybe a little but nothing too extreme! As he spent more time with her, he realized how relaxed he feels around her. How his boring days become better than ever just by sharing a seemingly simplistic but amazigly enjoyable conversations with her, how she enlightens his entire world with just one simple but precious smile - The smile for which he was willing to lay off his life.

So why exactly doesn't the _cruel beauty_ realize it?! Okay, _cruelty _might be an exaggeration, but it was true that she was _dense_. _Too_ dense as compared to what he expected from her. She is intelligent and has always proved to be. He even trusts her in aspect and even decided to depend on her brains in their S- class test - Wait, now it's going in another direction.

What he wants to say is, why an overly smart woman like her can't read his feelings and emotions?

True, that he has not straightforwardly revealed his affections for the adorable creature whom he wants to whisper words of love, cuddle to death and never let go, but hey, he has been dropping hints properly!

.

**- Hints-**

**.**

**-**Always ensuring that he is the only one to stand besides her (and no one else... as much) so that he can watch over her from behind. Too bad, some times that flame-brain would get the privelege and others, circumstances would lead them to be separated. He didn't want to come off clingy, but still when the blonde was in the company of another man besides him, he would feel veins popping out of his forehead, which he would barely control. Being a calm and collected guy he is, he acted not to mind but only he knows about his heart. Now who is at fault? It's obviously not him, right?

- Making sure that the blonde is in perfect condition, even if takes means he has to stealthily stalk (while making sure, she or anyone doesn't realize his deeds) in order to make sure of her security. Protecting her silenting, enjoying the contacts without showing pleased expressions etc. All of these are proper hints, you know!

- More-over, making sure she is always smiling by dropping mystery presents at home. No way even in her dreams, Lucy would have thought that the person she would refer as her secret admire, is actually him. Then she would give the sweetest and the most adorable smile his eyes could witness. He would find his mind and heart floating but he would reveal himself to her. Okay maybe, he isn't good at providing hints after-all...

_._

Truth was - no matter how much he tries to be with her, she gets to spend more time with the pinkette automatically. How carefreely the flame-breather visits her apartment, how they know about each other's secrets. Their bond is different than his with her and it makes him jealous to no end. The fire-brain is always around her, grinning and showing off his goofy smile. He had been able to hold off himself only because she liked the idiot's company, otherwise the fire mage would have been down long ago. She even blushes around him at times, and this stings the ice maker's heart because the porcelain cheeks don't redden around him...

**/.\**

When he heard the dreadful rumors involving _a pair of bratty twin spirits, her _and _him_, he almost had an heartattack. Apparently, they had almost revealed his sincere feelings for the blonde. That night was the worst and most hell-ish period of his life. Strangest thoughts kept roaming in his mind and he could not get any sleep. The result - he forgot to put on his pants the next day and came in nothing but his boxers in the guild. He can still remember the terrible laughs meant at him that day and how embarrassed he felt perfectly.

.

But still that was not all to it.

.

His heart was thumping so hard as he caught her sight. Blushing a crimson red, she made butterflies fly all around in his stomach with her obvious _"I-am-confused-because-a-guy-is-interested-in-me-a nd-I-don't-know-what-to-do" _symptoms. This much was clear even to him from her robotic style of walking and dozing off..

He was starting to expect something from her, maybe she loved him as intensely as he did. Just the thought of it was so engrossing that he spent the day daydreaming - in his boxers (Because the awkwardly behaving blonde was making the room a bit too hot). As he was comparing the beautiful orange-red sun setting beyond the peachy horizon to her silky hair, she called him and he freaked out. Wanting to talk somewhere open, they started taking quiet steps. At that time, he felt that he would explode any minute, and the reason of his death would be none other than the not-so-innocent woman - _Lucy Heartfilia_.

She was standing nervous right before his eyes, hands twitching and breathe out of place.

"Gray... "

His heart rose like a sun and sank the same as she gazed keenly at him, cheeks flushing and her stare piercing right through his heart. He swallowed his saliva, parting his mouth. He was going to say it, this was the moment. Finally she will be his, finally the fantasies will be fulfilled... that is, she feels the same. The lump in his neck moved upward as he glanced at her one moment and at the ground other moment.

_T-there is... no way that gemini is true, right?..."_

Rolling her eyes in embarrassment, playing with her hair, glancing at him with nervousness as her voice disappeared, and so the mirror which reflected her image in his mind, cracked.

The countless images of her time spent with his eternal rival started passing through his eyes. She is always laughing, beaming, smiling around him. They gave off a couple aura and were even teased by the guildmates sometimes. It stinged him but he hid it behind a cool demeanor. He can never say it to her. The statement of hers, made him feel that she doesn't feel anything for him afterall. It was just him all along, raising stupid expectations which will never be answered.

And then he lied, noncholantly and coolly - just like he does all the time and he was satisfied with the perfect lie. Now she can rest in peace and rush off to her home calmly. Leaving him all alone in the dark.

_Lonely. pathetic. heartbroken._

.

Maybe it was just him but he saw her facial expressions turning bitter as she lightly bit her tongue - No, it must be just him. Afterall, doesn't she love that fire freak? He wanted to hold her, tell her that he loves him much more than she can ever imagine in her sweetest dreams. Being selfish and forceful to her, the woman of his dreams, is something he would never even think of. Because he loves her truly, he doesn't want to come off annoying and demanding. He wants to respect her choice, her decisions. To him, that's the most important thing.

_"Is t-that so... That's how it would be right... I am such an idiot... Looks like I was worrying about non-existent problems..."_

He saw her face darken for a moment, it was making him restless. Maybe he really did the wrong, maybe she loves her afterall, maybe he still he had a chance - Faint hopes were starting to rise.

_"L-"_

_."We are just friends in the end and will forever be..."_

She looked at him, and grimaced. He could only awe at her, mesmerized as he made the wrong choice at the wrong moment, something which he will regret forever. She walked away, as he found himself unable to take off his eyes from her. He extended his hand, a little more and he would grab the light - his light, but it faded away, leaving him vulnerable.

He saw a carefree fire dragon slayer exitting the guild just in the meantime - it was the worst. He managed to catch the sight of the female mage, who had started to run now as her figure disappeared far way ahead. He looked at him with concern and worry.

_"Gray! What happened to Lucy?!_

He was pissing him off, why was he here anyways? Adding salt to his wounds? Just because she loves the dense pumpkin, and not him?

_"None of your concern!"_

He came off angry unintentionally.

"_You... It was you right?... Bastard!"_

He jumped at him, clenching his fist.

_"Answer me, Gray!"_

But he couldn't answer, what he could say anyway? That he was the reason, she isn't his? That it is 'his' fault that she loves the fire bastard whom he is beginning to loathe now? Just what?

_"Lo-"_

_"She was crying!"_

His eyes widened as he looked at the halted fist right before his very eyes. He must be joking, the guy must be annoying him as he alway does, he thought.

_"No I didn't idiot. She was laughing just a minute ago!"_

Yeah it was him who was hurt the most, it's only him and no one else.

_"I could smell it, the smell of tears. You made her cry... bastard!"_

_'Wait- s-she is crying?... But why would she -'_

His mind was so occupied that he froze on his feet. Before he could react, a punch landed on his face, knocking him to the ground.

His heart ached as the pinkette gave him a furious look and left him alone, running ahead to check up on their mutual friend and possible crush. He stood still, feeling the cold breeze as the nightmare, which he was experiencing right now, continued. His body which could tolerate the coldest climate, wasn't able to handle mild weather. He was an emotional mess right now and it was affecting him badly.

"Just what was that...? Lucy... why would she cry?"

A moment of hysteria, as he chuckled beneath the wide yet strikingly lonely sky. The mere chuckles turned into loud laughters as he veiled his face with his arm.

_"It must be because, she felt sorry for me. It would always be Natsu, I know...Darn!.."_

Laughters reduced to suspiring groans as he found his eyes wettening.

_"There is no way she would choose me..."_

_"If she did, I would make her the happiest woman in the world, damn it!..."_

.

And he kept cursing himself that day, how pathetic he is, how she keeps breaking his heart even if she doesn't realize it herself and just how stupidly selfless he is for her.

Although it took a long time, but he has already recovered over it. His heart has been scarred, and there is a forever emptiness which only she can heal but he knows, it won't happen. Since that day, she has been even more close to that annoying rival of his, and his chest tightens.

"Like they were already not inseparable..."

He has already learnt to hide his emotions even better now, forcing a seemingly genuine smile and being hurt inside is common thing for him now. Waking up. lying. sleeping, he has gotten tired of the same routine, but he is living through it. She has grown distance, and unintenionally he had taken her example - He has become aloof to her.

Even if they interact, it is not the same. Her smiles around him are just obligatory, and this upsets him. To prevent it, he spends more time with the water mage so that she doesn't have to force herself. She hates him and yet, he can't help but want her happiness. He can't bear to go through the same process, that day is the last thing he want to remember about but it keeps haunting him. He will do anything for her joys and hers alone. Because she is his true love, even if she has grown to dislike him, he can't.

_"Because she is special..."_

* * *

**/.\**

Gray puts his hands in his pockets, as he turns to the counter. Requesting a strawberry shake from the silver-haired barmaid, he slides his fingers back in. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about the day since the morning. So far everything has been going okay, so he sighs in relief. Just in the meantime, the oldest take over sibling immerges and gives him his shake, smiling warmly. He grabs it and moves to the nearest available table, where Juvia had already seated comfortably.

Staring at him excitedly, she smiles as he takes a seat next to her. He greets her, chuckling as he takes a sip throught the straw. Glancing at her and seeing her face over cloud nine, he frowns. Just in the meantime, everyone starts whistling at how both of them are looking like a couple and she faints from a nosebleed. He supports her, helping her by pulling back and the reactions only get intense. He quickly lets go of her, and gets back to his seat. A voice reached his ears, how he should already make his girlfriend and he grits his teeth.

He had enough of it, he was again being forced to form a relationship with her when he sees the water mage only as a friend. It's alway like this, no one cares about his opinion, he can't keep her happy if he doesn't see her as a woman and yet... But as time flew by, he had learned to shrug it off and so he did it this time as well.

As they settle down into a random conversation, the door opens and so, the magical woman enters. He quickly turns away, peeking at her as unnoticably as he could. To his surprise, they have an unexpected eye contact and the world around him turns silent and flowery. He wants to turn away but at the same time, deep somewhere in his heart, he wants to treasure this subtle yet sweet moment. So he beams at her, and not just a smirk.

.

_Come to think of it, just how long has it been since he has felt this good?_

_._

He forgets to breath because it is not just one of her ordinary or fake ones, but a true smile - What he likes to call _"Lucy-like smile" _and it mysteriously soothes the wounded being.

Just how long has it been since she has shone this brightly? Inside his mind, he is jumping with joy but outside, he is as calm as ever. He arches his neck back, trying to get his attention away and hide his flusteredness. He finds the best solution is to talk with the rain woman so that his idiotic mind can stop exeggarting such a little moment.

As he leans in, his keen ears hear a particular noise, something he had never liked even once in his life and will forever hate. Teasy screams and noise started to rise off once again, making his heart rate decrease by leaps and bounds. As his eyes travel all the way to the hinted scene in anxiousness, he find something which utterly breaks his heart.

.

_For a moment, he finds the world around him spinning in circles as his minds turns hazy._

_For a moment, he wants to stand out and shout loudly to attract everyones' attention to him, because the blonde is hugging the pinkette and not him._

_ For a moment, he wants to jerk the hand place on her shoulder away, and scream that he loves her for God's sake and she needs to look at him properly._

_._

but he couldn't do it, he couldn't do anything.

Because she was shining for the dragon slayer all along and not for his sake. All of his dreams and hopes shattered into an empty space, as he found his eyes darting back and forth.

_"Getting excited just at a smile... Idiot... I am an idiot..."_

At that time, he found something in his chest dying as gave in to the slayer, someone whom he hated to lose. Not because, he was his rival but to protect the smile which she passed to him a while ago.

_"There is no way she would be mine..."_

So he decorates his face with a smile, continuing the so-called romantic talk with the blue-haired woman who has been calling out to him for a while now. Another act, another lie, another drama and it's all for her. Something desirable, something alluring, something intoxicating and yet all along, unreachable - That's her, that's his Lucy. At least in his dreams, he can be his... he would like to believe.

.

_Because she was the withering flower at which he wanted to pour water on, but was scared that he might accidently break it by applying too much force. Now the flower was blooming, but not by his hands but another person. So he will swallow all of it - His pride, his love, his mistakes, how badly he wants her..._

And he will forever remember it as,

_._

_"He fell in love with an angelic devil,__  
_

_._

_._

_._

_and is paying the price right now..."_

_..._

**_(It's not the end yet...)_**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_First time I have ever written this genre so I wasn't expecting such positive response, neither I deserve it. I don't know... thank you so much for the kind_ **review!**_  
_

_Gray and Lucy are levelheaded, react similarly to most sitautions, smart. Out of main 4, Both are the most used for fanservice and are most trolled - Just perfect... Love GrayLu so much. Heartbreaking that they have lesser chances than the contrary pairings..._


	2. Wistful Nightmare

_- Second chapter for my dear readers, hope you like it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Wistful Nightmare_

If Lucy Heartfilia had to describe love in one word, it would be "Strange".

_._

**_Strange because :_**

You want to see your treasured person as soon as possible. You want to spend time with them, feel and touch, want them to laugh at silly antics and just keep smiling. Just a tender, split-second touch causes your heart to beat faster, your body conditions to change and your expectations to rise tremendously.

Their sadness, their loneliness makes you feel vulnerable and you want them to cheer up as soon as possible. Their anger fears you, and you avoid doing something which causes them to be mad at you. You can see through their disguised manners, and uncover their real feelings because you know they are hurting themselves. All of these are things are which you normally don't do for others, hence why it is stange.

.

But sometimes you have to hide it all. Your feelings, your emotions, you have to disclose them within your heart, no matter how much distressed you are. Because you want that person to be content, and for them you would take any risk, and any trial.

Because their beaming face is your heartbeat and you don't your heart to die by reducing that smile to mere frowns. For that, you would compromise with anything, even if you have to die for them.

.

She knows it well because right now, she is experiencing this mystery. Her heart is crazy for a certain someone. At first it was just a suspicion but as she spent more time with him, she found out how wonderful he actually is. It was not long before, it turned into a fact. She thinks, he has the most charming smile in the entire world, though he rarely shows it. He is strong, caring, kind and selfless in true words. A bit mysterious, but it didn't took too long for her to uncover the hidden sides of him. It made her jump with joy whenever she learnt something knew about him, though she rarely showed her excitement around others. It was just her and her heart. her mind. her conscience everytime.

At first, she thought his stripping habit was annoying and well, a bit _disgusting_ especially when he strips to boxers. No no, It is not _disgusting_ because of his body or anything, in fact that's another plus for him: She can admire him a bit more closely and well, he has a hot body no matter from which angle you see it. But because she wants him to be all hers, and only she should be allowed to ogle at him, not any fangirl, not any other woman, just her and only her.

There is only one thing she doesn't like,

**"Her prince pays more attention to another woman, than he does to her."**

At first, she felt that maybe it was just her but as time passed, she realized how distant he really has become. He doesn't talk with his teammate including her as much as before. He has become reserved, but it's not like he is ignoring them. He still cares for everyone as much as before and would go as far as dying for them. It's just... she wants to talk with a bit more, to joke with him and see his smirks and smugs. She is willing to let him read her unfinished novel if that can get him to return to his original once again.

_Love makes you think of silly things..._

If only she had confessed her feelings a bit more opening at _that day_ then this would not have happened. Yeah, the day which brought a twinkle of hope in her life and snatched it away as well.

.

**/.\**

She had never thought that a pair of little blue animals or her celestial spirit which go by the name"Gemini", would bring such a revolution in her life that it would drive her insane and paranoid until she will confront the root of problem herself. Yeah the twins had done it, they had revealed his apparently unkempt feelings for her, something she had never expected. It's not like she doesn't trust them, but it's still better to ask from the referred person directly. It was like a dream come true, but she doesn't want to living on false hopes.

The day at guild started in anxiousness, expectations and excitement as she gazed intently at the entrance, eyes dying to see a familar, handsome face with messy dark blue hair and cerulean eyes - someone whom everyone refers to as _Gray Fullbuster._

_"Ah, such a nice name. Maybe one day, she will have her name next to his, then she will go by 'Lucy Fullbuster'..."_

Face overheating from the embarrassment, she almost stumbled and barely avoided the fall. As the clocked ticked, her heart fluttered and bloomed into a rosy color.

The moment the sky turned orangey, her heart stopped for a moment. He was going to leave and she didn't want him to go away yet, so she decided to confront him once and for all.

Now that she thinks about it just what was she expecting at that time? Maybe it was her fault that the sentence came wrong from her mouth, because as she was going to ask it, the image of a certain water mage fixated in her eyes. How will she take things as, if they possibly start dating.

_"Gray... T-there is no... way gemini is true, right?" _

She asked and mentally slapped herself at the the wrong choice of words.

How much she regrets sayin it. The worst was - she was outrightly rejected by him. He told her that he has never thought of her in such a way by a simple but meaninful word,

_"No..."_

Mind in loops. heart confused, she passed her best smile she could manage on the spur of moment, and ran away at the awkwardness turn of events. Somewhere far, where no life exists so that she can cry to her heart's content. The misery. the disappointment. the distress, she wanted it to vanish along with her fallen tears.

One day, she decided something : Decided that she wouldn't complain , never show her desparate side to anyone. She doesn't have the right anyways; she is not his girlfriend, nor his life partner. But only she knows, how much she wants to be. In the end, its a fertile imagination of hers.

Yes, she would just overcome her silly love by being closer to another guy. Almost the whole world loves her and a certain pinkette friend of her together anyways. Her guildmates continuously tease her of him, and they regularly get misunderstood as a pair. She considers him as one of his best friend and he respects the fact, by doing the same. He even comforted her that day, when the world dawned around her. Yes, she would just be with him... then it would no longer hurt... Her heart would not sink anymore...

She had enough of it. falling into pits of oceans and still not be able to die is painful... At times, she thinks, it is unfair, Why he can't be hers? Why no one teases her by _his_ name?

Why did she have to be considerate of other peoples' feelings?

_Why did she have to fall in love?..._

* * *

**/.\**

As she reaches the familar building standing tall, her feet halt right before the wide entrance. Puffing out cold air, she rubs both of her hands against each other, before putting them into her jacket and quietly steps into the building.

Her eyes roam across the roam before widening ever so slightly. A held back sigh accidently escapes from her own very mouth as she enclose them. Ignoring a certain pair of youth and cheerful conversation the two were having, she answers the joyful greetings with a seemingly cheerful but innerly forced voice. He glances at her, and somehow on impulse, she passes a smile at him. She sees his eyes widening, before he beams the most gentle, she had ever seen. For a moment, her heart throbs, her fingers jam at her chest and her cheeks almost redden.

_"Is there still hope?"_

She wonders.

He quickly looks away from her, and focuses on the blunette instead. That's when her mirror of hopes cracks.

_"At least he is smiling...it's alright even it's not directed at me, yeah it's fine..."_

Hands tied behind her back, She starts humming a cheery song before her feet freeze. Clenching the place where it burns, her heart tears apart but still she manages to move on to her group of friends. She grimaces at the redhead, pinches the cheek of the young air dragonslayer and finally turns towards Natsu.

_"Time for another act, another lie, another drama..."_

She chuckles, before slamming her fist with his and embraces him. She can hear everyone's screams, the teasing, the noise, the gazes and she just pretends to like it. She has gotten used to it, and to seeing Natsu's clueless face. In a way, she is just using him, and she finds this despicable and hateful, but there is no harm in trying. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, the ice maker will get jealous, take her hand in his manly one and shout at her for making him uneasy, for making him feel so despicable so far. That he wants her, he loves her, but it will probably never happen.

It is nothing else, other than being a important , but a shameful secret.

_"It is her secret..."_

She can feel her invisible tears, the faint hiccups, the thin air, but she won't show her weak side to anyone. She decorates her face with a grin, and tugs harder because the secret is bound to be concealed. It will forever be a miserable side of hers, which she can't she help but love even more regardless of the inaudible sighs and silent screeches.

.

_If only this was a nightmare, a terrible dream which would break eventually. As she will open her eyes, and scream his name loudly, he would be right besides her. He will hold her tightly and whisper sweetly 'the magic words'_

_"Idiot! I loved you all along..."_

Then she would be the luckiest woman in the world...

But looking into reality, the fate wants her being to turn into a desert, a place without life. So she will give in, she will accept her fate.

.

_"She will become a heartless being without any feelings..._

_._

_._

_._

_She will turn into a rosy-red flower, no longer withered but hollow from inside..."_

_..._

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_I am so glad to see the positive reviews. __Thanks!_

_Some people are asking for a sequel, I wanna write one myself but I would like more response before writing one..._


End file.
